Chrollo Lucilfer
|kana = クロロ=ルシルフル |rōmaji = Kuroro Rushirufuru |name = Chrollo Lucilfer |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) |japanese voice = Nagano Yoshikazu (1999) Mamoru Miyano (2011) |english voice = Richard Meen (1999) |gender = Male |age = 26 |height = 177 cm |weight = 68 kg |hair = Black |eyes = Black (1999) Grey (2011) |blood type = AB |occupation = Genei Ryodan leader |type = Specialization |abilities = Skill Hunter |Abilities = Skill Hunter|image gallery = yes}} Chrollo Lucilfer '(クロロ=ルシルフル ''Kuroro Rushirufuru) is the leader of the Phantom Troupe. His physical power ranks seventh in the group. Recently he has left the Troupe in search of an Exorcist to remove Kurapika's Judgment Chain that is tied around his heart. Background Very little is known about Chrollo's past except that he originated from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts. People who live there do not exist in any official records and the existence of the city itself is known to a very few people. Sometime in the past, he formed the Phantom Troupe with six other Meteor City residents and left the city. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly 13 members, including himself. It is unknown when and what the exact circumstances were but Chrollo has fought Silva Zoldyck once before their battle at the Yorknew Auction. . Appearance Two of Chrollo's distinguishing features are his cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead and a pair of orb-shaped earrings. He is usually seen wearing a fur-collared leather trench coat with an inverted cross symbol embroidered on the back. Prior to the foundation of the Phantom Troupe, Chrollo never wore his trademark coach, nor did he comb his hair backwards. When approaching Neon Nostrade in order to steal her nen ability, he wears a blue blazer, with his hair hanging down naturally and the cross tattoo hidden behind a bandage wrapped around his forehead. His spider tattoo is located on his right arm in the 1999 anime series. Personality Chrollo Lucilfer is a calm and handsome young man and comes across as intelligent and charismatic. He seems to be a born leader, able to hold the Phantom Troupe together despite the volatile personalities that make them up, and well versed in strategies. The only people Chrollo seems to care about are his fellow members in the Phantom Troupe. When Chrollo reads Neon's prophecy which contains Uvogin's death, he cries for him. Later on he orchestrates a massacre of Mafia members as a requiem to his fallen comrade. Besides that, he shows no fear of his own death, even anticipating it. Melody, has stated that his heartbeat sounded as if he was happy living alongside death. To Chrollo, the Phantom Troupe is more important than his own life. He once stressed in a group meeting that the survival of the group comes before the well-being of the leader. To paraphrase him, the head of the spider is just another limb that can be sacrificed for the survival of the Spider. Plot Yorknew City arc, Part 1 Chrollo is first seen in a group meeting of the Phantom Troupe in an abandoned area of the city on the 31st of August. He orders the Troupe to steal all the auction items of the Mafia's underground auction and to eliminate anyone who gets in their way. In the evening of September 1st, he, Phinks, Kortopi, Bonolenov, Pakunoda and Hisoka stay in their hideout while the other 7 members sneak in the Cemetery Building where the auction is being held and kill all the mafiosi and the guests there, only to find an empty vault because the items were already relocated to somewhere else just a few hours before their arrival. On the way back on a hot-air balloon, Uvogin calls Chrollo by phone, saying he suspects there is a traitor in the Troupe. Chrollo reasons with him that an informant exists but this person is not among themselves. He then tells Uvogin and others to cause a big disturbance to lure out the Shadow Beasts, one of whom, the Owl, removed the auction items. Following the order, Uvogin massacres the Mafia and four Shadow Beasts in the Goldo Desert but he is captured by Kurapika shortly afterwards. Five other members of the group immediately give chase until they are stopped on the way by the remaining Shadow Beasts. They kill all of these men excluding the Owl, who they capture and successfully get the items from. Near midnight, they find where Uvogin is being held captive and free him after killing Dalzollene. Uvogin, however, insists on finding the chain user--Kurapika--alone to get revenge, which leads to his demise at the hands of Kurapika in the Goldo Desert in the early hours of September 2nd. September 3rd, thanks to a picture of Neon Nostrade just uploaded on the Hunter website Chrollo finds and approaches her, who has slipped away from her bodyguards to attend the rescheduled underground auction against her farther's will. After helping her to get into the Cemetery Building, he asks her to tell his fortune, which she gladly does. Upon reading the prophecy he cries because it mentions Uvogin's death. Near the start of the auction, he knocks out Neon with a swift blow to the back of her neck and uses her as an excuse to get to the upper floors. He then kills some hired assassins with ease while his other comrades massacre the 2,000 mafiosi guarding the building. As the Phantom Troupe's retaliatory attack goes on, Chrollo is cornered in the basement of the building by two elite assassins, Zeno and Silva Zoldyck. Noticing that Zeno is an incredible fighter, Chrollo fights them with the intention of stealing his abilities. However, Zeno sees through him and has him pinned against the wall while Silva throws two huge aura spheres at them, causing a large explosion that causes everything around them to collapse. Right before the Zoldycks can finish him, however, Illumi Zoldyck calls and tells them that the Ten Dons have been eliminated in a mission whose client is Chrollo. As their clients are dead, they spare him and leave. Chrollo then calls other members, telling them not to touch the ambulance that is carrying Neon to the hospital and to continue with the plan, according to which they make use of Kortopi's ability to fool the Mafia with fake corpses of five members, take the real items and sell their copies in the rescheduled underground auction held on the 10th floor of the building. After that, he and the other members return to their hideout and celebrate their victory. Yorknew City arc, Part 2 The next day, September 4th, Chrollo orders the Troupe to leave Yorknew during the night but Nobunaga insists that they find Kurapika. In order to persuade Nobunaga, he uses the Lovely Ghostwriter that he stole from Neon to make prophecies about Nobunaga and some other members, according to which 5 more of them will die if they meet the chain user within 2 weeks. They then intend to return to Meteor City to avoid that prospect, however Hisoka alters his own prophecy with the Texture Surprise and manipulates the whole group into staying in Yorknew City so that he can have the chance to fight Chrollo. Later, Chrollo is able to deduce that Kurapika is one of Neon's bodyguards, and thanks to a pair of fake Scarlet Eyes that they sold him the night before, they know that he and the other bodyguards are staying in Hotel Beitacle, 2.5 km from the hideout. Chrollo orders Kortopi, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda and Shizuku to go with him to the hotel. On the way, noticing that they are being followed by 2 people, he tells Kortopi, Nobunaga and Pakunoda to go ahead while he, Machi and Shizuku stay behind. They then capture Gon and Killua again. Meanwhile, Pakunoda and the other two are able to know Kurapika's name and face after capturing and killing Squala. Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku take the 2 kids to the hotel and meet up with Pakunoda's group in the hall. He tells Paku to check their memories again, but before she can reveal what she has learned about Kurapika, a power outage suddenly happens, allowing Gon and Killua to break free from her grasp. Machi and Nobunaga easily recapture them despite the total darkness. However, when the light comes back on, they realize that Chrollo has been captured by Kurapika. Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark soon arrive in the hotel. They then receive a call from Kurapika, who tells them not to follow him, not to hurt the hostages and give the phone to Paku. He then tells Paku to go to Ringon Airport alone to negotiate the terms of a hostage exchange and the other members to return to their hideout. Chrollo, who is sitting next to Kurapika in the backseat of a car, is then beaten up but he discovers that Kurapika puts his friends above all else, which he considers a vital weakness, thus he hopes Paku and other members will come to the airport together. Indeed, Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark try to follow Paku, but Nobunaga stops them for fear that Chrollo would be killed, leading to a heated quarrel between Nobunaga and Phinks. Because Machi and Shizuku agree with Nobunaga and Kurapika tells them about Melody's ability to detect lies, they all return to the hideout as told by him. When Kurapika and Pakunoda meet at the airport, he binds Chrollo's and Puku's hearts with his Judgment Chain, forbidding them to use Nen and to communicate with the other members, and tells her to come to the exchange site alone with Gon and Killua before midnight, to which she agrees. After returning to the hideout, Paku tells the others about the conditions. Phinks becomes so angry that he wants to get rid of the kids then go after Kurapika but Machi and Kortopi disagree with him. They almost get into a fight with Phinks and Feitan, who think that she and the others are being manipulated by Kurapika, until the quarrel is interrupted by Gon. Phinks finally agrees to let Paku go alone after Franklin tells him that if he keeps being stubborn, the Troupe may disintegrate. Just before the exchange, Hisoka unexpectedly appears and threatens to kill the kids if he cannot come along with Paku to fight Chrollo. Kurapika has no choice but to let him go to the exchange site with them. When Chrollo is finally released, Hisoka reveals that he has never been a true member of the Troupe and challenges him to a duel. Seeing that, Chrollo laughs and tells Hisoka that it is pointless fighting him now because the Judgement Chain has rendered him unable to use Nen. Losing interest, Hisoka spares him and leaves while Chrollo sets off to the east in order to fulfill the prophecy given to him by Neon. Greed Island arc The destination in the east according to the prophecy is later revealed to be Greed Island, the likely place to find a Nen Exorcist to neutralize Kurapika's chain. Chrollo somehow is able to obtain a copy of the game and recruits Hisoka to enter it for him since the game requires the ability to use Nen. Hisoka happily complies for the chance to fight Chrollo once his power is restored. An Exorcist is then found and recruited by him and the other members of the Phantom Troupe, however, it is still unclear whether or not Kurapika's Judgment Chain has been removed from Chrollo's heart. Nen Chrollo is a Specialist, like Kurapika (when his eyes are scarlet) it is a com bination of the other five types, but in a way that no normal Nen-user can use. Chrollo's Nen Ability is called ''' . It allows him to steal the Nen Abilities of other people to use them as his own using a book known as the "Bandit's Secret." The theft victim, of course, no longer has access to his ability. The theft happens under strict conditions: #He must witness the Nen ability in action with his eyes. #He must ask about the ability and be answered by the victim. #His victim's palm must touch the handprint on the cover of Bandit's Secret. #All of the above must be done within an hour. To use one of the stolen abilities, he first conjures Bandit's Secret and turns to the page of the wanted ability. While using an ability, Chrollo must turn to the page with the ability on it and the book must remain opened in his right hand; this means he could only have access to one chosen ability at a time. Additionally, an ability vanishes from the book if its former owner dies. Stolen Abilities Quotes *(In Yorknew City)'' "Uvo... Can you hear? The requiem we're offering you?"'' Trivia *Chrollo ranked fourth in the second character popularity poll then eighth in the Third character popularity poll conducted by Weekly Shōnen Jump. Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Nen users Category:Male characters Category:Specialists Category:Nen Abilities